(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of electronic transmission of data between a master station and slave stations, with feeding in of power to the slave stations by the master station.
The invention also relates to an installation for carrying out the method.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional electronic installations of data control (especially the programmable automatized devices) are practically always realized on the basis of a centralized architecture while the infrastructures producing or using the said data are widely distributed in complexes relating to a specific machine or to large public buildings.
Such a conception has the result that a large number of conductors are necessary which connect, by means of a very extensive wiring, a central installation to all kinds of physical terminal elements.
There are comparatively few and relatively expensive installations which allow treatment of data at the location of exploitation thereof, which use relatively complex internal information transmission buses and which, anyway, do not permit the supply or feeding in of power to the several terminals.